


Junior

by BrownieRush15



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieRush15/pseuds/BrownieRush15
Summary: Steve Rogers es dueño de una gran empresa, reconocida a nivel mundial. Siendo un hombre serio, de buen porte y con mucha dedicación a su trabajo, piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo dedicar su atención a otras cuestiones.A pesar de ello, muy en lo profundo de su corazón, sueña con algún día tener hijos y formar su propia familia.Sin embargo, para obtenerla, tendrá que encontrar a quien se atreva a vivir junto a él, la aventura más grande de sus vidas: fingir un  matrimonio consumado.¿Logrará Steve cumplir su más grande deseo?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	1. Introducción

**-Por el poder que me confiere el Estado de California, yo los declaro oficialmente casados...**

A partir de ese momento supe que mi vida se convertiría en un infierno. ¿¡En qué momento acepté ser parte de esta locura!? Yo solito me metí en esta mierda. Sólo a mi se me ocurría ser parte de algo en lo que no me llaman. Pensé que se trataría de algún tipo de broma, pero cuando vi tanta determinación en sus ojos, y un porte de seguridad y confianza en sí mismo, ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

¡Pepper va a matarme! Cuando se entere de esto va a exigirme de todo. Lo sé. La conozco. Ha aceptado todo tipo de locuras que he cometido a lo largo de mi corta existencia. Pero el matrimonio... es totalmente fuera de lo común en mi persona. Pepper no parará hasta obtener la verdad... cueste lo que cueste lo sabrá y más loca se pondrá al saber las razones...

**-Vamos Stark, no tenemos tiempo que perder...**

Definitivamente no sé si sobreviviré conviviendo con él...

**(...)**

Steve Rogers se caracteriza por ser una persona correcta, pero sobre todo muy reservada, en todo aspecto. Trabaja a toda hora, la empresa es su enfoque principal, su vida es rutinaria y es de esos hombres que controlan que todo salga tal cual lo planificaron: perfecto; al mínimo desorden enloquecen.

Por eso, cuando en su pensamiento de tener una familia se plantea de qué modo llevarla a cabo, aparece por su mente la "maravillosa" idea de utilizar a su asistente en matrimonio para poder cumplirlo.

Sabe que es descabellado, su nuevo asistente a veces lo exaspera mucho. Sin embargo, ve en él el cebo perfecto para agilizar el papeleo, haciendo posible el tener a su bebé lo más pronto posible.

Su convivencia no será la soñada, pero hará todo lo que esté en su poder para que funcione ante la ley.


	2. Rogers Enterprise

_Su risa le gusta mucho... su alegría le llena de paz. Es como si fuera aquello que estaba necesitando para completar su existencia. Sus grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad, mirando un mundo completamente nuevo. Siente que p_ _odría estar así el resto de su vida... Simplemente estando juntos de cualquier modo, sólo disfrutando a pleno su compañía..._

-¡Junior!

Millones de imágenes junto a aquel sueño se aparecían por su mente, internándose en lo profundo de su corazón, haciéndole sentir una casi completa paz que antes no tenía. Tal vez lo haya pensado mucho antes y su subconsciente se ha manifestado ahora. Pero lo único que quiere ahora es eso que ha estado deseando a través de sueños...

Un hijo

Después de años de tener ese sentimiento, que ha aplazado durante un buen tiempo, sabe que el momento crucial para cumplirlo es este. Lo sabe. Lo siente. Lo quiere ahora. Está decidido...

Pero...

Sería absurdo, viendo el hecho de que no tiene tiempo como para cuidar de alguien más, aparte de sí mismo. Cree que es el momento de brindar un poco de su corazón a un ser tan hermoso como el que ha soñado. Sabe que hará hasta lo imposible para tenerlo entre sus brazos... Aún así los factores que le rodean lo hacen seguir aplazando ese íntimo deseo una vez más.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió con su clásico traje empresarial, y comió el desayuno que Miriam, la cocinera y fiel amiga que trabaja para él hace ya unos buenos años, cocinó para para él. Luego se despidió de ella, y partió hacia la empresa.

A pesar del tráfico, iba con buen humor. Sin embargo, nunca se lo demuestra a sus empleados. No quiere que se aprovechen de su amabilidad. Por eso, siempre se presenta serio y respetuoso ante los demás. A Steve le gusta dar un toque de misterio a su persona de vez en cuando...

Al llegar a su oficina, en el último piso, se encuentra con la no grata sorpresa de que su asistente ha renunciado, sin motivo aparente. Su carta de renuncia no tiene mucho que decir, por lo cual arruina su mañana y buen humor.

-¡Steve! ¿Que tal hermano?

Y nada puede ir peor que soportar la por demás intensa alegría mañanera de este querido ser humano...

-No estoy de humor Bucks -Steve larga un suspiro pesado, releyendo de nuevo la carta de renuncia.

-¿Se puede saber por qué? -James toma asiento enfrente de su escritorio, a la vez que trata de mirar lo que sus manos sostienen- No me digas, ¡ya sé!... Karen renunció, ¿estoy en lo cierto? -Y como siempre, Bucky tiene la razón.

Ahora no sabe qué hacer. Karen fue contratada hace poco. Su asistente anterior no le duró más de tres meses. No entiende qué les pasa que se van tan rápido como vienen. Sabe que es un hombre serio y muy exigente, pero tampoco es que les maltrate. Además son quienes tienen la mejor paga, ya que estar en ese puesto les conlleva estar hasta pasada la hora de salida.

-Y es por eso que tengo la solución para tí - James se encuentra extrañamente emocionado, y eso capta su atención completamente. Aparta su mirada de la carta y mira a su mejor amigo-. Ahora que no me ignoraras, te presento a la solución de todos tus problemas y la que espero no se aleje de tí por un buen tiempo. Mira que me costó encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de soportar tu mal humor...

Le deja así, un folder bastante completo, en donde se encuentra el curriculum del que será su próximo asistente:

** Anthony Stark **

(...)

¿A quién no le gusta salir de fiesta con sus amigos? A la mayoría de las personas les gusta enfiestarse y socializar con quien sea que se tope en su camino. Se suponía que debía dormir temprano, por si lo llegaban a llamar por el puesto al que aplicó en una famosa empresa de Marketing. Sin embargo, restandole importancia al asunto, decidió ir con sus amigos un domingo de abril, a festejar de lo lindo el cumpleaños de uno de ellos. Dando como resultado...

-¿Por qué tienen que llamar tan temprano? -sí, la situación planteada surtió efecto en nuestro personaje.

Anthony se caracteriza por ser la persona más perezosa e impuntual del mundo. Además de que le gusta mucho ir de fiesta con sus amigos de la universidad, dado el caso de ahora que se encuentra despatarrado en su gran cama, completamente cansado luego de una estupenda noche.

-¡Hola! ¿Hablo con Anthony Stark? -la voz del otro lado se escuchaba un poco entusiasmada.

-Sí, él habla -Anthony aún se encontraba medio dormido- ¿Con quien tengo el honor de hablar? -y sin embargo no perdía su toque jovial al hablar.

-De parte de Rogers Enterprise, soy James Barnes, el hombre que tomó tu entrevista la semana pasada -Anthony aún seguía asimilando la realidad-. Simplemente llamo para avisarte que empiezas hoy y es mejor que estés aquí en veinte minutos. Desde ya te advierto que el jefe no está de humor y no le gusta la impuntualidad.

Y así de simple cortaron su llamada...

¿Entrevista? ¿Cuál entrevista? Se giró sobre su tronco, boca arriba, para recordar un poco y entrar en sintonía con su ser.

¡La maldita entrevista!

Creyó que fue demasiado iluso al aplicar como asistente para aquella renombrada empresa, pero realmente necesitaba el dinero, así podría seguir costeando sus estudios en la universidad. Hace poco que perdió su último empleo, a razón de que no quería meterse en los turbios asuntos de su jefe. Sólo sería un tiempo más hasta obtener su título en Lenguaje y Literatura.

Anthony no ve la hora de terminar por fin su carrera y dedicarse a lo que realmente le apasiona: la escritura. Le gustaría que algún día, alguna editorial publique sus libros y así inspirar a millones de personas con sus historias. Tiene tantas anécdotas para plasmar a través de la literatura...

¡Anthony deja de soñar!

Volviendo de su ensimismamiento, alterado ante tal noticia, Anthony se levantó rápidamente de la cama, desarmando el acolchado a su paso, y yendo inmediatamente al baño. Por lo menos tiene que estar presentable; de paso le serviría para despabilar por completo el sueño que tenía encima.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró decente en su armario. Colocó un poco de su colonia preferida en su cuello, agarró su bolso con todos los materiales necesarios dentro, no sin antes preparar su café matutino y revitalizante. Se colocó sus gafas de marco negro y fue rumbo a la estación del subte...

Y como sucedía últimamente... llegó impuntual.

No es su culpa que luego de salir del subte hubiera una manifestación de por medio y que las calles estuvieran atestadas de gente y vehículos por toda zona centro de California. O eso es lo que pensaba Anthony.

Sin embargo, su jefe no piensa lo mismo...


	3. Chapter 3

Decir que su jefe es aterrador, es poco. ¡Es el mismísimo diablo en persona! Le recuerda a aquel personaje que aparece en una película: "El Diablo Viste A La Moda". ¡Dios sabrá que ese hombre tiene lo suyo! Pero lo que tiene de adonis, lo tiene de demonio también. Ahora le encuentra sentido a que sus anteriores asistentes huyeran de él ante la primera llamada de atención.

Su primer día de trabajo no pudo haber sido mucho mejor. Pensaba que su "jefecito" tendría un poco de compasión por su persona al explicarle su situación, sumándole al hecho de que vive del otro lado de la ciudad y que le avisaron ese mismo día que comenzaba a trabajar para él. Además de no importarle un comino lo que tuviera para decirle, el malvado ser que tiene como jefe, tuvo el descaro de decirle que se quedaría hasta pasado el horario de salida, a modo de castigo. ¿¡Castigo de qué!? No tiene la culpa de que justo ese día se presentara una fuerte manifestación contra los efectos ambientales en zonas rurales, como para que lo tratara de esa manera. 

Sin embargo, Anthony es duro de roer, y no se deja vencer por nadie. Incluso su "jefecito" pagará las consecuencias de haberse atrevido a ningunearlo así. Anthony también es de carácter fuerte, pero siempre ve los problemas con un poco de perspectiva. De modo que, si su jefe se dirigirá de aquel modo a su persona, él también puede darse a conocer... 

¡Prepárate Rogers, tu vida a partir de ahora será el mismo infierno!

¡Nadie se mete con Anthony Stark!

**(...)**

¿Qué decir de su nuevo asistente? ¡Un desastre!...

A partir del momento en que su colega le avisó que lo más probable fuera que su asistente se atrasaría, comenzó a estresarse. ¡Lo necesitaba inmediatamente! Requería de solucionar todos los asuntos que su ex-asistente dejó pendientes. Además de que no tenía su agenda organizada, porque de ello se encargaba ella, y ni consideración tuvo de hacerla para él. 

Cuando llegó el tal Anthony... Más allá de ser un crío -porque podría llevarle como unos ocho años de diferencia- literalmente es un chico muy despistado, y se le notaba en los ojos y la forma en la que llegó que anduvo de fiesta, hizo de las suyas y llegó tarde por eso.

Planeó, a razón de lo que visualizó de su "prueba de asistente" -hasta que no viera que es competente para el puesto lo mataría de la peor forma-, el castigo que se merecía: trabajar todos los papeles faltantes, además de los nuevos que le proporcionará, y ordenar toda su agenda para esa semana. ¡Y que ni se le ocurra entregárselo después del mediodía!

***

Hay veces que disfruta dirigirse a sus empleados con aquella aura oscura, al estilo "señor oscuro", esparcir el miedo por todo el edificio empresarial es algo que le hace sentir poderoso y dominante por sobre todos ellos. Ser superior. Más le gusta cuando se vuelven tan sumisos que sólo responden: "Sí, señor". Pero quién se atreva a enfrentarlo... Sabrá de qué clase de demonio está hecho.

**(...)**

-¡Una sóla cosa le pedí a Stark!

El estallido de furia de su mejor amigo, asustó a James. Lo había visto en sus peores facetas, pero como ésta... ninguna. Realmente se encontraba colérico. Creyó que el muchacho sería la mejor opción, tuvo una corazonada al verlo. Lo supo. No pensó que sus personalidades chocarían tanto.

-¿Sabes lo que hizo, Bucky? -Steve estaba que no daba más de la rabia-. Mezcló todos los contactos importantes que deberían ser para esta semana... ¡Le especifiqué todo! ¡Absolutamente todo! -su grito no hizo más que encojer a James en el mullido sillón-. Pareciera que lo hace a propósito...

Steve seguía mascullando por lo bajo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, por todo su salón de estar. James, aún encogido, lo miraba atentamente por si se le daba de lanzar algo. Steve puede convertirse en un león enjaulado cuando trata de encontrar una solución a sus problemas; también es así en su estado agresivo-furioso.

-¡Tú fuiste quien me lo recomendó! -lo señaló, mirándolo de nueva cuenta, con el entrecejo fruncido- ¡Explícate!

-Pu-pu-pues... -James se moría de los nervios que tenía encima.


	4. Chapter 4

James hace ya un buen tiempo andaba sospechando que Karen, la asistente de su jefe y mejor amigo, quería renunciar. Y analizándola en sus ratos libres, logró entender su comportamiento. ¡La chica no soportaba que su jefe la tratara tan mal! 

Sabe que Steve es muy estricto en lo que respecta a la empresa. Sin embargo, lo que tenía de exigente, le faltaba de simpático. Steve en este aspecto es un apático a niveles insospechados. Muchas veces a pensado que lo que falta en su vida es una persona que le mueva el mundo y genere un cambio en su mejor amigo. 

Quiere mucho a Steve. Es como su hermano. Pero a veces hasta a él le daba miedo cuando tiene esas actitudes. Justo como ahora, yendo de un lado a otro despotricando sobre el nuevo asistente que consiguió para él.

Resulta que, al notar que realmente Karen se encontraba decidida a renunciar, quiso resolver el asunto así no estaría buscando su reemplazo después y Steve no se enojaría. Gracias a ello, luego de realizar varias entrevistas, algunas más estrepitosas que otras, halló al asistente perfecto: Anthony Stark.

El muchacho ciertamente tiene lo que se necesita para enfrentarse contra su mejor amigo. Inmediatamente notó en él un carácter fuerte y una personalidad única que haría enloquecer a su mejor amigo. Además, Anthony posee una inteligencia increíblemente superior a la suya (e incluso a la de Steve), con habilidades para adaptarse fácilmente a cualquier entorno. Y eso le parecía perfecto. Alguien con esas características es lo que necesita para voltear la vida de Steve de cabeza.

Sin embargo... no pensó que actuaría tan rápidamente. Anthony se ve como una persona ágil de mente, que te puede sorprender en cualquier momento. Y si ya empezó, no quiere saber cómo serán esos dos luego de unas semanas...si es que dura en el puesto y Steve no lo echa de ahí. 

Volviendo a la situación actual...

-pu-pu-pues... Simplemente verifiqué que to-todo estuviera correctamente en su cu-cu-curriculum -tartamudeó aún nervioso, viendo a su amigo aún caminado de un lado a otro, a la vez que éste se agarraba sus cabellos rubios, despeinándose con brusquedad, tratando de recobrar la compostura-. Sus calificaciones son muy altas... llamé a varios contactos y me lo recomendaron enseguida para la empresa...

-¡Pues al parecer te han recomendado mal James! -el grito lo sobresaltó, generando que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

-Tienes que ser pa-paciente, Steve. El muchacho recién empieza y ya lo andas tratando de ma-mala ma-manera -tragó saliva ruidosamente ante la avasallante mirada de Steve-. ¡Tú te lo buscaste amigo!

-¿Yo me lo busqué? ¿¡Yo me lo busqué!? -James ya se imaginaba cavando su propia tumba, muriendo a manos de su mejor amigo, o incluso muriendo ahí mismo-. ¿Sabes qué? Está jugando con fuego y se va a terminar quemando... Pero dos personas pueden jugar el mismo juego mejor que una... 

La sonrisa malévola que se le pintó en la cara al rubio auguraba cosas no muy buenas para los siguientes días. ¡Dios se apiade de él!  
  


**(...)**

Tres semana después, la dinámica de trabajo entre Steve y Anthony se encaminaba de lo más bien, aunque su relación desmejoraba notablemente. Esto es a razón de tener personalidades completamente diferentes, chocando constantemente en todo aspecto. Las discusiones se convirtieron en la rutina del trabajo, como también lo fueron las provocaciones.

Porque... ¿porque no hacerlo? A Stark le gusta fastidiar a las personas y divertirse con su sagacidad, propio de su personalidad. En cambio, a Rogers le encanta que lo desafíen, de ese modo deja salir a la bestia que lleva dentro. Por lo tanto, hay días en los que las oficinas se encontraban sumidas en una tranquilidad pacífica, y otras veces...

-¡Stark! ¡NO LO VOY A DECIR DOS VECES! Arreglarás este embrollo en el que me has metido, en este instante, o enserio cumpliré mi palabra de despedazarte...

-Pues arréglalo tú que no puedo quedarme mucho más, ¡Señor gruñón!

-¡Ven aquí!

Steve perseguía por toda su oficina a su vertiginoso asistente. Anthony se movía como una gacela, esquivando a su jefe cada vez que trataba de atraparlo con sus musculosos brazos. A la fuerza, mientras Anthony atinaba a querer abrir la gran puerta, su jefe lo detuvo al instante. La cercanía se hizo presente, Anthony atrapado entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Steve.

-No. te. irás. de. esta. oficina. -Rogers respiraba muy cerca de su cara, haciendo notar la furia que escapaba a través de sus poros-. ¿Entendido?

Los ojos endemoniadamente penetrantes de Steve lo hicieron callar por un momento y contener la respiración. ¡Demonios! Hasta enojado se ve sexy.

-¿Que tal si no, Jefecito? -saboreó esas palabras con un toque de provocación. Una sonrisa socarrona apareció levemente.

-Nos encerraré hasta que lo hagas.

Tras suyo se escuchó un clic. Rogers sacó la llave y la pasó por el pequeño espacio que hay entre la puerta y el suelo. Miró a Anthony con suficiencia surcando por su rostro.

Anthony seguía desafiándolo con sus ojos chocolate, acompañado de un brillo que Steve no supo identificar.

Dejó caer los brazos a los costados de su asistente. Luego, dio un paso atrás, y otro más, apoyándose poco después en su escritorio.

-Vamos... ¿Qué esperas?

Anthony siguió mirándolo fijamente durante un buen rato. Cuando se cansó de la postura en la que estaba, se fue deslizando por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo. Estiró sus pies y acomodó bien su espada a la puerta. Cruzó sus brazos y dijo:

-No lo haré.

-¡Enserio que me exasperas! -Steve frunció el ceño y se agarró del puente de su nariz, masajeando la zona, para aliviar un poquito su furia.

-Esa es la idea corazón -Anthony le guiñó un ojo y le brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas traviesas marca Stark. 

_Adorable_ , pensó Steve...


	5. Chapter 5

_Adorable,_ pensó Steve.

-¡Perfecto entonces! -Steve hizo un gesto como que le daba igual lo que hiciera Anthony-. Nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche, incluso hasta el día siguiente. Mejor que cambies esa actitud y hagas lo que te dije.

Rogers tomó asiento frente a su escritorio y se puso a terminar de firmar un par de contratos, además de teclear información en su laptop.

Por otro lado, Anthony fijó su atención a su teléfono, tecleando un rápido mensaje a sus amigos:

**Whatsapp.**

_**Tony** _

**-Chicos no podré ir!**

18:30

_ **Loki** _

**-Cómo que no podrás ir!!??**

18:32

_**Bruce** _

**-Lo volviste a hacer??!!**

18:40

_**Rodhey** _

**-Que hiciste ahora Tones?**

18:45

**_Pepper_ **

**-Te dije que dejaras de provocarlo!**

18:46

**-Si no te despide será un milagro. ¡Lo juro!**

18:47

_**Tony** _

**-Efectivamente...**

18:50

**-Lo hice otra vez!**

18:51

**-Me encanta verlo enojado!**

**Exuda mayor masculinidad y se ve imponente.**

18:59

**_ Loki _ **

**-por lo menos no es como el salvaje de mi hermano...**

**-un bruto...**

19:02

_**Bruce** _

**-qué le hiciste esta vez a tu jefe, Tony?**

19:04

_**Tony** _

**-Simplemente por "error"**

**-le mandé a uno de sus inversionistas más importantes**

**-unos papeles que...**

**-podrían llegar a provocar un desastre**

19:10 

_**Pepper** _

**-enloqueciste Tony?!**

**-te asesinará en cuanto pueda!!**

19:11

_**Tony** _

**-le hice creer eso...**

**-no soy tan idiota**

- **como para jugar con ese tipo de cosas en serio**

19:13 

**-Por quién me toman?**

19:14

_**Rodhey** _

**-Tony... de ti podemos esperar cualquier cosa...**

19:15

** _Tony_ **

**-dejaré que piense que realmente lo hice**

**-si me libera antes, iré con ustedes**

19:17

Anthony levanta su mirada del teléfono y la fija en su jefe. _Tan concentrado en aquellos papeles se ve tan bien_... Anthony se muerde el labio inferior ante ese pensamiento. Admite que su jefe le atrae físicamente... demasiado. Sin embargo, su personalidad le resta puntos. _Tendría un polvo rápido con él_... _Serías buen partido si no tuvieras esa actitud gruñona y seria._

-¿Vas a continuar con esa actitud, Stark? ¿O arreglarás el asunto? -las preguntas lo hacen volver a la realidad. Rogers lo está mirando con una ceja alzada, retándolo-. Porque también tengo cosas que hacer fuera de aquí.

-Mmm... déjamelo pensar un momento... no -Y Steve se estaba hartando... su paciencia tiene un límite. Se levantó, rodeó el escritorio y caminó hacia su asistente. Luego se agachó para encararlo.

-Sabes que puedo despedirte, y no tengo problema de conseguir que te reemplacen, ¿no? 

-Lo sé jefecito... Lo sé muy bien... -con una sonrisa acercó su cara a la de Rogers-. Pero sabes que soy tu mejor asistente y que trabajamos bien en equipo. Además, no te puedes deshacer de mi tan fácilmente. Tu colega fue quien me contrató. Tendrías que discutirlo con él primero, y no creo que quiera despedirme...

Anthony se dirigió a la zona del cuello, respirando suavemente el delicioso perfume varonil de su jefe. Largó una pequeña risita en su oído.

-La verdad es...

No pudo terminar la frase. Rogers tomó entre su mano derecha el perfilado rostro de Stark y le dio una mirada aniquiladora. 

-Mi cordura tiene un límite. Pero mi paciencia es muy frágil, Stark...

Anthony largó una pequeña carcajada. Rogers pensó que se estaba burlando de él y no de la situación.

-La verdad es... Nunca realicé aquel lío de los papeles con tu inversor más importante. Simplemente quería probarte, jefecito -Steve lo soltó enseguida, irguiéndose rápidamente hecho una furia.

-¡¿ESTUVIMOS UNA HORA Y MEDIA POR NADA!? 

El grito sobresaltó a Anthony. Sintió un poco de excitación recorriéndole el cuerpo. Se levantó torpemente y pegó su espalda a la puerta. Ahora no tendría escapatoria de aquel depredador que lo comería vivo. Adiós a la noche de viernes con sus amigos...

Steve se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Abrió un cajón en el lado izquierdo, sacando de éste una copia de la llave que había arrojado horas antes hacia el pasillo. Volvió a su posición anterior, donde ahora su asistente se apoyaba asustado. Interiormente sonrió por lograr aquello en el más pequeño, aunque el otro tratara de mostrarse sereno. Colocó la llave en el cerrojo y el clic se escuchó.

-Vete antes de que libere mi furia en ti.

Anthony juntó sus cosas como pudo y huyó de allí. Necesita un buen golpe de alcohol...

*******

Por otro lado, Steve se encontraba tomando un vaso de whiskey, mirando la ciudad a través del gran ventanal en su oficina. _¿Qué haré contigo Stark?_ Sabe que no le conviene despedirlo. Eso le costaría mucho protocolo de paga de salario, el seguro laboral y otras cosas más; además de una extensa charla con James. Y no quiere eso.

Stark tiene una personalidad muy difícil de controlar. Su actitud altanera y su sensualidad, juntas en un pequeño cuerpo como ese... _con tantas_ _curvas y formas._ Aprieta los ojos al imaginárselo en otra situación completamente diferente. Decide despejar sus pensamientos y volver a casa. _Ya veré que haré contigo..._

**(...)**

Otra semana de trabajo se alza para Steve y Anthony. El primero ocupado con llamadas extenuantes de sus inversionistas. El otro, preocupado por no llegar tarde al trabajo... otra vez. Es que siempre tiene que sucederle algo cuando va camino a la oficina. Además, se quedó hasta tarde para terminar unos proyectos finales de la universidad. Sólo le quedan unas materias más y se graduará al fin. No ve la hora de producir sus historias y que alguna editorial las haga conocer mundialmente. Su más grande sueño...

Al llegar a la oficina de Rogers no esperaba encontrarlo tan iracundo, caminando de un lado a otro, marcando sus pisadas tras cada paso que daba. Observa que James se encontraba parado frente a la puerta paralizado, incapaz de acceder al lugar por su propia cuenta, sabiendo que si interrumpía a su mejor amigo, se le vendría encima como león enjaulado. 

-¿Qué sucedió? -Anthony se acerca a James apresuradamente, para hacerlo volver a la realidad y que le explicase todo. 

-No tendría que decirte esto, pero como eres su asistente debes de saber un poco de la vida de Steve -toma del brazo al asistente y se lo lleva arrastrándolo por el pasillo hasta su oficina.

Una vez allí, lo sienta frente a su escritorio. Luego, procura de cerrar puertas y cortinas, o cualquier conducto que permita escuchar del otro lado de su oficina. Después, camina hacia Anthony, para apoyarse en su escritorio de caoba. 

-Esto que te diré es muy confidencial -susurra por lo bajo. Mira ese par de ojos que le están mirando fijamente, con mucho interés-. Steve ha estado luchando con esto por unos buenos años. Verdaderamente gran parte de su tiempo lleva pensando en ello. 

-Dime que no se trata de un negocio sucio, ¿verdad? -el asistente cruzó sus brazos por el pecho, de manera desenfadada-. No quiero tener que ver nada con algo como eso... otra vez -eso último lo dijo para sí mismo.

-¡No es en relación con nada que hayas pensado! 

-¿Entonces...?

-Steve siempre fue una persona seria y correcta, como ya lo has presenciado. Pero también, como todos, tiene un lado sensible -James se despega del escritorio, dirigiéndose al gran ventanal. 

-Y eso quiere decir... -Anthony aún no entendía lo grave del asunto y a qué punto crucial quiere llegar.

-Steve desea demasiado tener un bebé. Ha soñado con tener un hijo desde... bastante tiempo.

Y Anthony no puede imaginarse a su jefe siendo cariñoso con un pequeño bebé. Un pequeño niño que corretee por aquí y por allá. Un niño con tanta energía que descargar, con tantos sueños y expectativas. No. Definitivamente no se lo imagina como la figura paternal de un niño.

-El problema es... -un suspiro contenido se deja escuchar por parte de James-. Hace ya cuatro años que ha estado batallando con papeles y más papeles para obtenerlo. Sin embargo, los orfanatos le han revocado sus solicitudes por no tener los requisitos que se necesitan, según ellos. 

Anthony se mantuvo durante ese tiempo completamente mudo. Absorber toda aquella nueva información y asimilarla le llevaría un tiempo. _¿Por qué no se lo permitirían? ? ¡Demonios! ¡Vivimos en pleno siglo veintiuno!_

-No aceptan que sea padre soltero -James vuelve a mirar al asistente-. El requisito es que debe estar casado. 

-¡Válgame Dios! 

-¡Lo sé! -afirmó lo dicho por Anthony-. Por eso he estado pensando un plan que podría ayudarlo. Y ahí es donde entras tú. 

La brillante sonrisa de su segundo jefe comenzó a asustarlo. Se levantó lentamente de la silla, para alejarse en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

-Sería algo que te beneficiaría a tí también -canturreó James emocionado. 

-Sé lo que estás pensando... Pero ni pienses que lo haré. Sería suicida llevarlo a cabo. Sabes que ni tres meses durará eso.

Cuando Anthony estuvo a punto de abandonar la oficina, la estridente voz de James le detuvo.

-¡Esto pagaría tus deudas escolares y podrás terminar tranquilo la universidad! -volteó a verlo con la cejas alzadas-. Además de que tengo contactos en una editorial para publicar tus libros. 

_¿Realmente se creía capaz de hacer eso?_ Anthony pensó a futuro... _Publicar mis libros..._

-¿Qué dices?¿Tenemos un trato?


	6. Chapter 6

Una vez finalizada la jornada laboral, en la que su "queridísimo" jefe terminó descargando toda su frustración en él, teniéndolo de un lado a otro con sus proyectos, ordenar pilas de documentos semanales de las acciones de sus socios, organizar su ocupada agenda, hacer presencia innecesaria en sus aburridas reuniones de ejecutivos, y por supuesto agregarle más trabajo... simplemente... lo trataba como esclavo trabajador. ¡Y ni siquiera le correspondía hacerlo! 

Cansado y enojado, salió del monumental edificio, rumbo a su casa. En ningún momento se le ocurrió ir con sus amigos como lo había planeado. Simplemente quería llegar a casa y despejar su mente. Pero sabe que será imposible. Lo de esta tarde lo dejó noqueado.

La propuesta que le hizo James lo tentó en demasía. Sin embargo, ¿valdría el riesgo casarse con su jefe sólo para obtener de ese modo que publiquen sus libros? ¿No sería eso aprovecharse de la situación? El lado moral hace acto de presencia ante sus turbulentos pensamientos. 

Por un lado, a pesar de que es bastante complicado llevarse bien con su jefe en otros aspectos que no sean el laboral, quiere ayudarlo. Pero su lado inteligente, contrariado al emocional, ya ha maquinado que es la excusa ideal para aprovechar la oportunidad de hacer conocer sus historias. Y es ahí donde se desata una lucha entre estas dos partes: mente vs. corazón, inteligencia vs. emoción.

Antes de tomar una decisión apresurada, necesita relajarse un poco. Entonces, se despoja de su vestimenta, empezando por la camisa pulcramente blanca. La acomoda en un perchero y la vuelve a dejar en el ropero. Luego procede por sus zapatos de vestir, con calcetines y pantalones juntos. Acomoda todo en una silla cercana a su mesa de luz. Por último se dirige al cesto de ropa sucia y tira allí su boxer negro. 

Decide tomar una ducha. Agarra algunos aromatizantes, un par de velas rojas con esencia a rosas y una bomba de baño de un color pastel. Espera a que se termine de esparcir por completo con el agua. 

Unos minutos después, entra en la bañera y enseguida siente sus músculos destensarse. Cierra los ojos ante tal placer corporal y se deja ir en su imaginación. 

**(...)**

-Ya no sé qué más hacer James.

Un Steve decaído junto con su mejor amigo, cenaban una deliciosa comida en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. James miraba a su amigo con pena. Le duele ver a su amigo tan mal. 

-¿Seguro de que has visto todas las opciones Steve? 

La pregunta de James intriga a Steve notoriamente. Levanta su cabeza bruscamente, mirando a su amigo con un brillo de esperanza.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? 

James lo mira por unos segundos, evaluando si decirle o no. Steve se halla de pronto muy ansioso por la respuesta. Lo sigue mirando un poco más de tiempo.

-¡Dímelo! -Tal exigencia por parte de Steve hace reaccionar a James. Toma una profunda respiración, que luego libera lentamente. 

-Es que no te gustará mucho -respondió un nervioso James. Se rascó levemente la mejilla, como un tic propio de su persona.

-Dí-me-lo -Steve le habló entre dientes.

Volvió a pensar si era buena idea decirle lo que había estado ideando desde que entrevistó a Anthony. Buscó valor de donde no había para soltar la bomba de su vida.

-¿Has pensado en un matrimonio por conveniencia? Tú te beneficias y la otra persona también, y ¡todos felices! 

-No.

-Pero... -James miró incrédulo a su mejor amigo.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? -James se cruzó los brazos por el pecho y miró a Steve con una ceja alzada y el ceño fruncido.

-Tú bien sabes porqué.

Steve se mostraba molesto ante la propuesta de James. Es que era absurdo casarse con alguien que no lo soportaría ni el día de la boda. Sería un total fracaso.

-Tengo alguien en mente... 

James le ofreció una carpeta de color manila. La tomó aún molesto, de una manera tosca. Abrió lentamente la carpeta y empezó a leer. Se trataba de una especie de contrato que James mismo elaboró junto a los demás abogados de la familia Rogers. Cuando terminó, quería matarlo por haberlo hecho sin consultarlo con él.

-¿Desde cuándo vienes planeando esto Barnes? -la pregunta tranquilizó la mente de James.

-El tiempo suficiente Rogers -respondió. Se acercó más a la mesa, para tornar el clima aún más privado de lo que ya era-. La pregunta correcta sería... ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte por tu ansiado bebé?  
  


**(...)**

-¡Tony! ¡Espérame!

Un grito a lo lejos hace volver al mundo real a Anthony. Desde la propuesta de James, hace ya una semana, ha estado más distraído que nunca. A penas y se dá cuenta que es Pepper quien lo anda llamando a gritos. 

Frena en medio del campus, viendo como su mejor amiga corre hacia él desesperada. Pepper llega frente a él, apoyando sus manos en su rodillas para recuperar el aire faltante. Anthony la mira preocupado, su amiga no luce del todo bien. 

Una vez normalizado su ritmo cardíaco, saca de su bolsillo su teléfono. Lo enciende, busca entre las aplicaciones y le muestra a su mejor amigo el correo que le había llegado hace dos horas.

-Es un correo de la universidad...

Anthony arrebata el teléfono de Pepper para leer el contenido del dichoso correo.  
  


____________________________________________________________________

08 de Diciembre de 2018. 

Stanford, California.

Srta. Potts Virginia:  
De parte de nuestra prestigiosa institución, nos dirigimos a usted con el motivo de anunciarles lo que para nosotros es una agradable noticia.  
La semana pasada del presente mes, hemos recibido un correo desde la Universidad de Manchester. Dicha institución ha estado revisando el promedio y desarrollo de cada uno de nuestros más que ejemplares alumnos.  
Por lo tanto, estamos orgullosos de notificarle que la Universidad de Manchester a ofrecido extenderle a usted la realización de un intercambio de estudio.   
Por obvias razones, dado el hecho de que en tres meses más finaliza su carrera, usted podrá completar este largo recorrido en Manchester. Podrá retirar su título cuando se termine el plazo del viaje de estudio. Además, cabe aclarar que las pasantías se reprogramaron también para que se lleven a cabo en dicha ciudad.  
Desde ya muchas gracias por su disposición estudiantil.

Atte.:Director Superior   
Fury, Nicholas Joseph. 

___________________________________________________________________

_Mi mejor amiga se irá de intercambio y no volverá por lo que resta del año..._

-¡Qué te parece! -Pepper preguntó emocionada. Pero al ver que su pequeño amigo no reaccionaba se preocupó-. ¿Te sientes bien Tony? ¿No estás feliz por mí?

_Este año sin Pepper será definitivamente un verdadero asco. Y eso que todavía no le he dicho sobre la propuesta..._

Anthony volvió a Tierra cuando Pepper le hizo aquella pregunta. ¿Que no está felíz? ¡Claro que está más que felíz! Por fin su amiga obtuvo su ansiado intercambio escolar. Pero eso le genera cierto ruido. Porque, más allá de que lo ha deseado por mucho tiempo, Pepper es su amiga confidente y quien le brinda los mejores consejos. Sin embargo, no puede plantearle la descabellada idea de su subjefe. Y en realidad, aún no sabe qué camino tomar. 

-¡Por supuesto que estoy felíz por ti, Pepper! Es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa. Sinceramente no me lo esperaba -Anthony rascó su nuca suavemente, mostrando así su nerviosismo, mirándola apenado. Pepper repentinamente se lanza a abrazarlo.

-¡Sabía que te alegrarías mucho por mí, Tony!

-Si... -abrazó un poco más fuerte, reteniéndola un tiempo más junto a él.

_Ahora qué haré sin tí, querida Pepper..._


	7. Chapter 7

No hay amor más perfecto que aquel que es mutuo, compañero, complementario. Un amor que traspasa cualquier obstáculo que se interponga en el largo camino de vida de una pareja. Pero... ¿y si no es más que una ilusión, un anhelo por la falta de cariño?

¿Qué sucede cuando caemos en las redes de un amor que no tiene un rumbo fijo? ¿Qué sucede con aquella persona, que cegada por ese amor se deja caer en confianza, sin saber que le harán sentir de la peor forma? Margaret "Peggy" Carter fue una de las ilusiones más bellas que tuvo en su vida.

Era una mujer con una belleza singular, una fuerza exponencial y un carácter a temer. Tenía un espíritu de lucha y sus pensamientos siempre eran claros. Decisiva en los momentos de muchísima presión. Con una labia particular en cuanto tenía que contraatacar con sus mejores armas. Simplemente, única. A Peggy la recuerda con un cariño inigualable. 

A pesar de lo buena que aparentaba ser, esa mujer también fue parte del hoyo negro en el que ahora está metido su corazón. Ese corazón que de a poco está dejando de palpitar, pero que desea esa vida por la que lucha y sigue luchando hasta el día de hoy por tener para sí.

Sí. Tuvo una infancia feliz como cualquier otro niño de Brooklyn. Época de diversión y cero preocupación. Iba al colegio, estudiaba mucho, obtuvo varias amistades (de las cuales sólo sobrevive una), hacía sentir orgullosos a sus padres. Lo típico de todo niño de primaria.

Al llegar a la adolescencia, el caos se desató violentamente en su vida. Sus padres se encontraban en un gran proceso judicial de divorcio, además del tira y no afloja para conseguir su custodia. Tan metidos en sus problemas no vieron como aquél dulce niño rubio se convertía en un ser con una fuerte coraza, refugiándose en su escudo contra todo lo que le hace sentir mal y triste. Solo.

Ese pequeño rubio pronto se convirtió en un adolescente serio y centrado. Calculador.

Cuando Peggy ingresa en su vida, la esperanza de un poco de amor brilla en sus ojos azules. 

Ella lo escuchó, le aconsejó, le comprendió. Ella le brindó todo lo que le puedo brindar. Lo hizo volar tan alto... O eso quiso creer.

Y cada vez caía más rápido en la espiral del amor. 

Nunca pensó que pasarían así las cosas...

Le dijo que no lo quería, que sólo cumplía con una apuesta que había realizado con otro compañero de facultad (del que tiempo después descubriría que eran pareja desde hace más de dos años). Esa bella mujer, le destrozó tan cruelmente... Tomó sus esperanzas, como si fueran una pieza insulsa, y las manoseó a su antojo. Jugó con lo poca vida que quedaba en él.

Y se rompió en mil pedazos, como cuando rompes un espejo y te trae mala suerte. Dejó de vivir en vida, para pasar a ser una persona completamente diferente. Volvió al adolescente que por fuera se mostraba serio, frío y fuerte, pero que por dentro se sentía inseguro de todo y cada vez más hundido en un rincón de su alma.  
  


**(...)**

Todo su fin de semana se basó en pensar acerca de ese contrato formulado por su mejor amigo. Y es que no podía dejarlo pasar así como si nada. Lo consultó bastante tiempo con la almohada, tratando de tomar una decisión.

Por un lado, simplemente no podía ir y atar a una persona desconocida a su vida, solo para su beneficio propio. Además, si lo visualiza bien, entre lo duro que es llevar la empresa por buen camino y a flote, y vigilar que esa persona no lo esté estafando. Aún sigue presente ese adolescente inseguro de todo y todos, muy dentro suyo.

Otro problema sería lo protocolar del orfanato, verificando que fuese un matrimonio consumado y que están dejando en buenas manos al niño. Por lo que deberá de demostrar que realmente es un matrimonio por amor y no por acuerdo mutuo de conveniencia. Además, generar la confianza necesaria con su "compañero/a de vida"... sabe que no será una tarea fácil para ambas partes.

Sin embargo, después de tanto analizar la situación, ha tomado una decisión...  
  


**(...)**

Pepper se marchó al día siguiente de anunciarle la bomba de noticia que lo dejó sin palabras y en muchas cosas más en qué pensar.

Por supuesto que su mejor amiga tuvo su fiesta de despedida improvisada. Pequeña pero acogedora y llena de amor y lágrimas por su círculo de amigos. A pesar de la tristeza que los embargaba por la partida de Pepper, ya que no terminarían sus carreras todos juntos -como lo habían planeado-, se sentían de igual forma orgullosos de que Pepper pudiese cumplir su sueño de viajar al extranjero.

Por otra parte, lo que le llamó la atención fue el no ver a su jefe durante los dos últimos días. Le parecía raro que Rogers no se presentara a trabajar, siento él un hombre dedicado a su empresa. Supone que ha dejado a cargo a Barnes para que tenga todo bajo control.

Nombrar a Barnes hace que piense en su propuesta nuevamente. En realidad, su semana se basó en reformular una y otra vez qué camino tomar. Y es que si lo visualiza un poco en su mente e imagina la situación: el casándose con su jefe y viviendo junto a él bajo el mismo techo... Es hilarante pensar en ellos como un matrimonio y conviviendo todos los días, sabiendo que apenas y se soportan en la oficina unas cuantas horas a la semana.

 _Nuestro matrimonio no duraría ni un mes... Y ni creo que se atreva a pedírmelo a la cara..._ ese pensamiento lo hizo reír fuertemente. Tanto, que tuvo que agarrarse el estómago. En serio que no lo creía capaz.

-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso Stark? -la ronca voz grave de Rogers detuvo su risa, paralizándolo fugazmente. Pronto, recupera la compostura para contraatacar.

-¿Y usted, señor gruñón, que hace aquí? -Anthony alzó una de sus cejas en dirección a su jefe-. Si se puede saber, claro -y le regaló una maravillosa sonrisa inocente-. Ya es hora de que volvieras. Dos días sin tu presencia en la oficina se me ha tornado muy aburrido, que decirte... -y su risa se dejó escuchar nuevamente.

-Muy gracioso Stark. Pero no vengo para hablar de asuntos personales -cerró con traba la puerta de la oficina de su asistente-. Aunque de hecho... sí. Vengo a tratar asuntos que nos conciernen, Stark -caminó a pasos lentos hacia Anthony-. Tengo algo para tí, corazón.

Ojos mar y chocolate chocaron en una batalla de miradas, desafiantes, filosas. Ambos mantuvieron las mirada del otro por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Anthony habló, rompiendo el tenso clima que estaba formándose.

-Sorpréndeme, _Capitán_ -ronroneó esto último. Después de todo, sigue siéndole atractivo a sus ojos. Le encanta provocarlo, de cualquier modo posible.

Rogers tomó la carpeta que le había entregado James. Extrajo unos papeles que a Anthony se le hicieron muy familiares. Buscó una página en específico. Tenía pinta de un contrato. Steve buscó un bolígrafo del pequeño bolsillo interior de su saco y se lo extendió a Anthony, junto a los papeles.

**-Cásate conmigo.**


End file.
